The Man with 3 Eyes
by PallyFTW
Summary: I had to do an alternate ending to the book I was reading in Reading class. I chose the first HP book. I also happen to like LOTR, but definitely not that much. Anyway, I think it is funny. It is HP with a little LOTR.


The Man with Three Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings characters.  
  
It was Saruman.  
  
"You! No it-it can't be. Snape, he-he was." started Harry.  
  
"Yes he does seem the type doesn't he?" Saruman began, "and next to him, who would suspect p-p-poor st-stuttering Saruman."  
  
"Well no one, considering your in the Lord of the Rings series," Harry replied.  
  
"Your right," Saruman said, "but this is the new and improved Lord of the Sorcerer's Stone."  
  
"Err. Right," Harry said questionably, "anyway, can we get on with the story?"  
  
"Right. Now where was I? Oh, yes." Saruman starts going on and on about what the next line is in his head. "Oh. I got it. Okay. It's your turn."  
  
Harry thinks for a second. "Oh, right. Then, then you let the troll in."  
  
"Very good Potter, yes. Snape unfortunately wasn't fooled. While everyone was running about the dungeons, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He of course, never trusted me again."  
  
Saruman turns to the Mirror of Erised, which is placed in the middle of the room. "Now, what does this mirror do? I see myself holding the ring, but how do I get it?"  
  
"You mean stone."  
  
"Oh, yes. Thank you."  
  
A strange spooky, ghost-like voice rings out, "use the boy." Harry looked around frantically for the voice.  
  
Saruman turned back around. "Come here Baggins. Now!"  
  
"Okay. I will, but why did you call me Baggins? My name isn't Frodo Baggins."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well you shall be now named Harry Baggins from now on. How's that? Okay. Moving along."  
  
"Fine." Harry walks forward cautiously.  
  
Saruman starts talking again, "now tell me. What do you see?"  
  
Looking closely Harry sees himself. He watches as the mirror Harry reaches into his pocket. He pulls out a stone. The Sorcerer's Stone. Harry looks as the mirror image winks and places the stone back into the pocket. Harry looked slowly down at his own pocket on his right hand side after feeling something fall into it. Somehow, someway, he had gotten the stone.  
  
In his usual booming voice Saruman yells, "well, what is it? What do you see?"  
  
Quickly Harry makes up a lie. "I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup."  
  
The scary voice sounds out again, "he lies."  
  
"Tell the truth. What do you see?" Saruman says.  
  
"Let me speak to him face to face," the scary voice replies.  
  
"But master. You're not strong enough."  
  
"I have strength enough for this."  
  
Harry slowly starts walking backward up the steps. As he does so, Saruman starts to undo his turban. After the last layer is unwound Harry sees no hair on the back of his head. Instead there is an orangeish eye.  
  
"Harry Baggins," the eye says, "we meet again."  
  
"Voldemort?" Harry says.  
  
"No. I am Voldemoron."  
  
"Err, right. Anyway, where were we?" Harry asks not knowing what's going on.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Hufflepuff."  
  
"No, no Harry. That's what the Sorting Hat says."  
  
"Oh yeah. You're right. Oops, my mistake. Go on."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"No, Harry. I am not that Boa Constrictor."  
  
"Oh yeah. You can go again. Sorry about that."  
  
"I demand that you leave at once sir. You are breaking and entering. Dry up Dursley you great prune. POW!"  
  
"Okay. Now we're both getting crazy. You are now Mr. Dursley AKA Fatso and Hagrid. Just go again."  
  
"You're right, it is my turn. Yes, you see what I've become. See what I must do to survive, life off another; a mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that conveniently enough, lies in your pocket."  
  
Harry looking quickly at his pocket, runs up the stairs. Before he gets to the top Voldemoron shouts out, "Stop him." Saruman snaps his fingers. A flaming ring (not in Lord of the Rings) surrounds the edge of the chamber area. "Don't be a fool. Why suffer horrific death, when you can join me and live."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Bravery, your parents had it to. Tell me, Harry. Would you like to see your mother and father again? Together, we can bring them back. All I ask is for something in return."  
  
Harry carefully and slowly takes the stone out of his pocket. "That's it Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power and those to week to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone."  
  
Looking at the stone and back at Saruman Harry blurts out, "You liar."  
  
"Kill him," orders Voldemoron. Saruman jumps up, more like flies up and grabs Harry's neck, which starts to choke him. Harry tries to reach for the stone while being choked on the ground. Instead, Harry tries a new tactic. He takes his right hand and grabs Saruman's hand. Saruman retreats because Harry has just burned his hand. Harry sits up and can't believe what just happened. He looks at his hands questioningly.  
  
"Fool. Get the stone," orders Voldemoron as Saruman's hand starts crumbling from stone into dust.  
  
Saruman walks forward quickly, but is intercepted when Harry jumps up and places his hands firmly on Saruman's face. As Saruman takes his hand away from his face, Harry sees his face turn to stone and disintegrate into tiny pieces. His whole body turns into stone and then into powder. All that is left is Saruman's white robes and powdery ashes.  
  
Harry looks at his hands again, wondering what had just happened. Then, he turns to the stone. He picked it up, caught it in his hand once, and thought some more about what just happened. In a split second, Harry feels a wind churning behind him. He slowly turns around. A ghostly Voldemoron head with one red and one big orange eye shoots straight at him. Both Harry and Voldemoron yell from anger and fright, as Voldemoron passes through Harry. Harry falls after Voldemoron pushes through him. He is still clutching the stone after he falls, flat on his back. Voldemoron disappears up the stairs behind the fire.  
  
A golden ring is falling through the air. Harry dives after it on his Nimbus 2000. "Harry, wake up," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What?" he asked. Harry sat up and noticed that he was in the Hospital Wing. Though as blurry as his vision was, he could still make out where his glasses were on his night side table. He puts them on and notices all the wonderful treats and cards he has received.  
  
Dumbledore noticing this said, "Tokens from your admirers?"  
  
"Admirers?"  
  
"What happened down in the dungeons between you and Saruman is a complete secret. So, naturally, the whole school know." Harry gave a little chuckle. "Ah. I see that you friend Ronald has saved you the trouble of opening your Chocolate Frogs."  
  
"Well Ron was here. Is he all right? What about Hermione?"  
  
"Fine. They're both just fine."  
  
"Well what happened to the stone?"  
  
"Relax dear boy. The stone has been destroyed. My friend, Nicholas, and I have had a little chat, and have decided it was for the best."  
  
"But how is it that I got the stone sir? One minute I was there and then."  
  
"Ah. Only a person, who wanted to find the stone, find it, but not use it, would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas and between you and me, that is saying something.  
  
"Does that mean, with the stone gone that is, that Voldemoron can never return?"  
  
"Ah. I'm afraid there are ways in which he can return. Harry, do you know why Saruman couldn't bare to touch you."  
  
Harry shook his head. "It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you and that kind of act leaves a mark." Harry was about to lift the hair from his scar. "No," Dumbledore went on, "this mark can not be seen. It lives in your very skin." Seeing the bewildered look on Harry's face he says, "love Harry, love."  
  
"Ah. Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. I was most unfortunate in my youth to come across a vomit flavored one and since then I think I have rather lost my liking for them, but I think I can suffice with a nice toffee." Dumbledore popped the light brown bean into his mouth. "Alas, earwax." Harry couldn't help, but laugh and smile again.  
  
The day of the awarding Ceremony and last day of the year, Harry met up with Ron and Hermione. He looked up at them on the banister. "Alright there Ron?"  
  
"Alright you?"  
  
"Alright," he said with a shrug, "Hermione?"  
  
"Never better," she replied with a smile.  
  
Dumbledore stood up in the Great Hall. "Another year gone and as I hear it the house cup needs to be awarded and the points stand thus. In fourth place, Gryffindor house with three hundred and twelve points." A smatter of applause sounds out. Hermione and Harry just rest their heads in their hands looking ashamed. "In third place, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two points." More applause is heard. "In second place, Ravenclaw, with four hundred and twenty-six points." This time cheering comes with the applause. "And in first place, Slytherin house, with four hundred and seventy-two points." Cheers can be heard throughout the Slytherin table. Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who looked like he was about to kill Malfoy the next time they met, didn't clap at all.  
  
"Yes, well done Slytherin, well done Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account and I have a few last minute points I wish to reward." All the Gryffindors and others start to look up at Dumbledore. "First, to Ms. Hermione Ranger, for her cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril, fifty points." Everyone's spirits start to grow with more applause. "Second, to Mr. Ronsam Weasley. For the best chess game I seen played these many years, fifty points." Ron is so flabbergasted that he didn't even know it was him. "Third, to Mr. Harry Baggins, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house, sixty points." An even louder applause fills the hall as Hermione says, "Were tied with Slytherin." "And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. That's why I award ten points, to Neville Longbottom." The cheers fill the room. A fellow Gryffindor pats Neville on the back. He is as astounded as Ron was.  
  
Gryffindor was glad to finally beat Slytherin. Even the other houses were excited.  
  
Later on in the day Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting to ride the train back home.  
  
"Come on Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"Wait a minute." Harry ran over to Hagrid.  
  
"Thought you were leaving without saying good-bye did yah? Got something for yah." Hagrid reached into one of his giant coat pockets. Out came an intricately made mahogany book. Harry took it from Hagrid. He opened it, and on the page was his mom holding him when he was less than one and his dad standing next to her. They were smiling and waving up at him.  
  
"Thanks Hagrid." He gave Hagrid a hug and pulled away.  
  
"Now on with yah, on with yah. Oh Harry, if that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any problems, you could always threaten him with a nice pair of ears to go with that tail of his."  
  
"But Hagrid, were not allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts. You know that."  
  
"I do, but your cousin do he, eh?" Hagrid replies with a wink.  
  
Harry returned back to Ron and Hermione. "Feels strange to be going home. Doesn't it?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"I'm not going home. Not really."  
  
Harry turned around to see Hagrid one last time before summer. Hagrid waved. Harry smiled and waved back. The train took off with Harry waving good-bye to Hagrid, not happy to be returning to the Muggle world. 


End file.
